mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Onchao
Onchao jest wyjątkowym jednorożcem, ponieważ jako jedyny ma skrzydła i złoty róg. W wolnym czasie lubi bawić się z Mo, Yuko i Mią, bądź innymi źrebakami.thumb|259px Panthea bardzo pragnie zdobyć jego róg, ponieważ uważa że da jej wieczną młodość. Onchao po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku ,,Złoty Syn". Umiejętności Onchao jest jednym z najniezwyklejszych jednorożców ponieważ: *potrafi latać *potrafi przywrócić róg jednorożcowi, który go utracił *potrafi odświeżyć kwiaty z Kwitnącego Drzewa *potrafi przywrócić drzewo najciężej uszkodzone z zasuszonego lasu do życia *potrafi z pomocą kopyt utworzyć roślinę (drzewa, krzewy, kwiaty itd.) *potrafi wyszukać część trąbtusa *jak zostało wpomniane w jego BIO, jego róg obiecuje wieczną młodość Rodzina Jego matką jest Lyria. Nic nie wiadomo o ojcu jednorożca w pierwszej seri ale w drugiej pojawi się jednorożec Ono jako ojciec Onchao. Przyjaciele Onchao spędza większość czasu w towarzystwie Mii, Mo i Yuko, lubi się też bawić z innymi źrebiakami oraz małym smokiem Błękitnym. Wygląd Onchao ma białą sierść i duże, zielone oczy. Posiada charakterystyczny, złoty róg oraz szerokie skrzydła z małymi, pawimi oczkami (zielono-żółtymi) u brzegów. Jego grzywa jest koloru jasny blond, ma do niej przyczepione charakterystyczne dla świata Centopii kryształy. Jego kopytka są różowawe. Na ciele ma różne białe wzory. Fakty o Onchao *Onchao jest uroczym źrebakiem Lyrii. *Jest wyjątkowym jednorożcem, potrafiącym latać, czyli Alicornem. *Nawet pył z jego złotego rogu jest wyjątkowy. Może przywrócić do życia całkiem nieżywą roślinę. *Dzięki Onchao, elfy znalazły wszystkie części Trąbtusa *Z jego rogu wypływa energia życiowa! Panthea czyhała na jego róg, aby ją posiąść. *Ponieważ jego mama była w niewoli, Onchao był wiernym towarzyszem elfów. Ciekawostki *Onchao ma moc przywracania innym jednorożcom złamanych rogów, o czym przekonujemi się w odcinku "Odcinek 26 Koniec epoki " *Onchao był pierwszym źrebakiem, który otrzymał drugą szansę od Jednorożca Ognia. *jako jedyny jednorożec w Centopii posiada skrzydła *Onchao może wyszukiwać części trąbtusa *jest to również jedyny jednorożec, który może przywracać rośliny do życia. *urodził się w muszli jednorożca wody *bawi się z małym smokiem *gdy chodzi, spod jego kopyt wyrastają rośliny *pozwala się dosiadać Mii *jego róg obiecuje wieczną młodość BIO left Zabawka Onchao jako zabawka nie ma na ogonie spinek. Ma tylko spinki na grzywie. Złoty róg Onchao jest z gumy, skrzydła są ruchome. Istnieje też pluszak Onchao. Wiele gadżetów z serialu ma wizerunek Onchao. Onchao w pudełku.jpg|Lalka Pluszak onchao.jpg 4006592977108 front Kuscheltier-Onchao-liegend.png Pluszowy Onchao głowa.jpg Niezwykłe chwile z życia Onchao thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px Galeria 734524 411551552258364 1355224531 n.jpg Lyria Mia Onchao SWEET.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia and me Lyria Onchao.jpg Mia and me onchao and blues are mates by stell e-d5mipjs.png.jpeg Mia and me unicorn magic by stell e-d5miph3.png Mia i Onchao mia i ja wiki.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia i Onchao wietrzne klify.jpg Mia i onchao w grobowcu.jpg Onchao bio.jpg Onchao dumny xD.png Onchao i kwiaty kwitnące drzewo.jpg Onchao i ziemia sweet.jpg Onchao zdziwiony yy.jpg Yuko Mo Onchao Mia nie idziesz.jpg Phuddle onchao i krolowa 26.jpg Onchao i Phuddle dziwak.jpg Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Onchao i Mia dekoracja.jpg Centopia Mia Yuko Mo Onchao Lyria Rando Phuddle.jpg Mia i Onchao wietrzne klify.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia on Onchao.jpg Character_Onchao.jpg Mia i Onchao w książce magia jets.jpg Mia i onchao koniec piosenki.jpg Mia yuko mo w jaskinii smoków.jpg Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg Elfi krater mia i onchao.png Smutny onchao.jpg Liria Onchao na muszli narodzenia.jpg Liria i Onchao.jpg Mia-and-me-11.jpg Phuddle Mia Mo Yuko Onchao motylek.jpg Lyria przytula Onchao.jpg Onchao Lyria magia onchao.jpg Onchao przywraca Lyrii róg ostatni odcinek.jpg Mia, Onchao i Lyria.jpg Mia i onchao sweet.jpg Liria onchao i inne jednorożce.jpg Onchao-and-his-wings-bug.png mia przytulasek z Onchao.png Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg Obręcz kontra Pina Onchao Fano Rahn Li.jpg|Obręcz kontra źrebaki Onchao Fano Li Pina Rahn w wulkanie.jpg Onchao zderza się z Li a ta się uśmiecha.jpg|Onchao zderza się z Li, a ta się do niego uśmiecha Rahn Pina Fano Li Onchao do ukłonu gotów.jpg Rahn się szykuje.jpg Fano też zdał.jpg Onchao_neu.png|Onchao Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Źrebaki Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Przyjaciele Mii